Grey
Grey is an altered chimpanzee and a follower of Koba who assists in the bonobo's plans to annihilate the humans and to bring about a war. Grey is a member of the Ape Council as well as a soldier of the Ape Army. History Dawn of the Planet of the Apes Grey asked Koba if they should tell Caesar about the weapons. When arriving back at the village and spot Blue Eyes whom they interrogate over the location of his father and are told he is at the dam with the humans. Grey accompanies Koba to the dam and watches as he confronts Caesar over his aiding the humans who have threatened the lives of his sons and weapons to kill their people. When Koba states Caesar loves humans more than his own sons which causes Caesar to angrily lash out at Koba and beat him for his insolence. Stone could do nothing but watch as Caesar continues to horribly injure his leader to the near brink of death before stopping. This beating would ultimately lead to Koba secretly plan to overthrow Caesar as Alpha. Koba's Usurpation That night Koba who has gotten a gun finds and kills an isolated Carver stealing his hat and liter. While Koba supposedly assassinates Caesar, Grey along with Stone burn the Ape Village the destruction of their homes and "death" of their leader put the apes in a panic until Koba taking power for himself orders them to calm down and take up arms against the humans. Grey would then join his people in the attack against the humans where they would kill many of the humans and destroy half of the city. City of Apes The next morning, the apes have taken control of the city with many of the humans being dead or captured as Koba wanted them to see what life was like in a cage. Grey became Koba's right hand ape being seen next to him during the occupation of the city which he seems content with as they have defeated Humans and taken their home. Fall of Koba Later on, Grey was with Koba at the balcony of the Human Shelter where they see a startling sight Caesar alive and well. Stunned at this, Grey moved aside as Caesar made his way to confront Koba over his actions and would bear witness to battle for supremacy occurred and many his people were caught in the crossfire. Grey got pinned under debris. He saw Koba approach him and lifted the debris, but only to grab the gun and dropped the debris back on Grey. Grey then saw Caesar dropped the dreadful bonobo to his death. Following Caesar Grey now a follower to Caesar along with another ape hold Malcolm at gunpoint when he comes out the building to speak with Caesar who yells at them to leave the human alone. Later he is seen bowing down to Caesar with the other apes are awaiting the battle with humans to come. Personality From what has been seen from his actions, it is shown that Grey is a firm follower in Koba and it has been seen that both possess a penchant love for violence and live only for the amount of destruction. Moreover he is seen by Koba's side supporting his actions throughout most of the movie and soon becomes his right hand ape during the occupation of the city. More to come... Abilities More to come... Relationships Koba Koba was Grey's friend turned enemy. More to come... Caesar Caesar is Grey's king. More to come... Trivia More to Come... Gallery Maurice with Stone & Grey.png|Grey with Stone and Maurice during the first sighting of humans in a decade. Grey with Koba and one of Koba's followers.jpeg Koba & 2 Chimpanzees.png Grey with Koba and Koba's unamed ape follower in the humans city.jpeg Ape Council.jpg|Grey, a member of Caesar's Ape Council. (On Stone's right side) Stone.png Category:CE Category:CE Characters Category:Ape Rebellion (CE) Category:Living Characters Category:Male Characters